List of Characters
Below is a list of the many characters in Red vs. Blue. Since the first episode, over 100 characters have been introduced in the series. Red Team Major Characters *Super Colonel "Sarge", Commanding Officer (Active) *Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons (Active) *Captain Dexter Grif (Active) *Private Franklin Delano Donut (Active) *Lopez the Heavy (Active) Minor Characters *Lieutenant Max Gain, Commanding Officer (KIA) *Red Zealot (KIA) *Phil (KIA) *Private Walter Henderson (MIA) *Burke (KIA) *Dellario (KIA) *Tubbs (KIA) *Red Mutineer (Active) *Drill Sergeant Hammer (KIA) *Corporal Clint Buckshot (KIA) *Hank Daggerknife (KIA) *Johnson MacGruff (KIA) *Colonel Turf (KIA) *Captain Morgan (KIA) *Lieutenant Drag (KIA) *Private Sue (KIA) *Major Santos (KIA) *Private Peake (KIA) *Cherry (Destroyed) *Hutch (KIA) *Regina (KIA) *Cobb (KIA) *Marlowe (KIA) *Colonel Surge (KIA) *Gene (MIA) *Biff (KIA) *Cronut (Active, imprisoned) *Lorenzo (MIA) *John (Active) *George (Active) *Alex (KIA) Epsilon-Doubles *Sarge (ε) (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) *Simmons (ε) (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) *Grif (ε) (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) *Donut (ε) (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) *Lopez (ε) (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) Blue Team Major Characters *Private Leonard L. Church/Alpha (Destroyed) *Captain Lavernius Tucker (Active) *Captain Michael J. Caboose (Active) *Agent Texas/Beta (Destroyed) *Sheila (Inactive, tank A.I., currently housed in a crashed Pelican) *Captain Butch Flowers/Agent Florida, Commanding Officer (KIA) *Junior (Active) *Private Kaikaina "Sister" Grif (Active) *Epsilon (Destroyed) *Agent Washington/Recovery One (Active, former agent of Project Freelancer) *Agent Carolina (Active, former agent of Project Freelancer) *Freckles (Inactive, currently inside a miniaturized mantis) Minor Characters *Private Jimmy (KIA) *Private Mickey (Nonexistent) *Private Jones (KIA) *Lieutenant Miller, Commanding Officer (KIA) *Wynn (KIA) *Squatch (KIA) *Deuce (KIA) *Mark Temple (Active, imprisoned) *Buckey (Active, imprisoned) *Loco (KIA) Epsilon-Doubles *Tex (ε) (Inactive) *Tucker (ε) (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) *Caboose (ε) (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) *Blue Grunt Leader (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) *Phil the Falcon (Inactive) Project Freelancer Major Characters *Dr. Leonard Church, former Project Director (KIA) *Agent Wyoming (KIA) *Agent New York (KIA) *Agent North Dakota (KIA) *Agent South Dakota/Recovery Two (KIA) *Agent Maine/The Meta (KIA) *Pilot "Four Seven Niner"/Recovery Command (MIA) Minor Characters *Agent Utah (MIA) *Agent Georgia (MIA) *Agent Ohio (MIA) *Agent Idaho (MIA) *Agent Iowa (MIA) *Agent Maryland (KIA) *Agent Illinois (KIA) *Agent Delaware (KIA) *Agent Alabama (KIA) *Agent Arizona (KIA) *Agent Alaska (KIA) *Recovery Six (KIA) *Recovery Nine (KIA) *Tank Guy (KIA) *Special Officer Lemons (KIA) *Lieutenant Lieu (MIA) A.I. Major Characters *Gamma (Destroyed) *Delta (Destroyed) *Theta (Destroyed) *Sigma (Destroyed) *Omega (Destroyed) *F.I.L.S.S. (Active) *Santa (Active) *Lopez 2.0 (Destroyed, betrayed Red Team) Minor Characters *Eta (Destroyed) *Iota (Destroyed) *Holo-Grif (Inactive, inside Outpost 17-B Hologram Chamber programming) *Tex Drones (Destroyed) *Cyclops (Destroyed) Charon Industries Major Characters *Malcom Hargrove, former Oversight Sub-Committee Chairman (Incarcerated) *Counselor Aiden Price (KIA, former member of Project Freelancer) *Insurrectionist Leader (KIA) *Agent Connecticut/C.T. (KIA, betrayed Project Freelancer) *Demo Man (KIA) *Sharkface (KIA) *Girlie (KIA) *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier (KIA) *Resistance Sniper (KIA) *Mercenary Locus (Active) *Mercenary Felix (KIA) Minor Characters *Chain Guy and Chain Girl (KIA) *Scully (KIA) *Murphy (KIA) *Space Station Guard (KIA) *Rhee Sebiel (KIA) *Coffee Man (KIA) *Mercenary Jackson (MIA) *Mercenary Sam (MIA) *Mercenary Zachary Miller (KIA) *Mercenary Scientist (MIA) *Terrified Mercenary (MIA) *Mercenary Ross (KIA) *Curious Space Pirate (KIA) *Insane Space Pirate (KIA) *Sherry (MIA) *Darryl (MIA) *Terrill (MIA) UNSC *Allison (KIA) *Prison Guard (Active) *UNSC Police (Active) *Jerry (Active) *Dennis (Active) *Spaceship Operator (KIA) *Captain Mayers (KIA) *Stassney (KIA) *Blanton (KIA) *Killgore (KIA) New Republic Major Characters *General Vanessa Kimball, New Republic leader (Active) *Lieutenant Katie Jensen (Active) *Lieutenant Antoine Bitters (Active) *Lieutenant John E. Andersmith (Active) *Lieutenant Charles Palomo (Active) Minor Characters *Matthews (Active) *Simmons' Lieutenant (Active) *Rebel Medic (Active) *Jason Cunningham (KIA) *Rogers (KIA) *Private Ghanoush (Active) *Private McCallister (Active) Federal Army of Chorus *General Donald Doyle, Federal Army leader (KIA) *Dr. Emily Grey (Active) *Snowman Fed (KIA) *Red Fed (Active) *Blue Fed (Active) *Randy (Active) *Lap Fed (Active) *Crash Site Fed (Active) Interstellar Daily *Dylan Andrews (Active) *Jax Jonez (MIA) *Carlos Trabka (Active) *James Adler (Active) Cosmic Powers * Atlus Arcadium Rex (Active) * Kalirama (Active) * Burnstorm (Active) * Genkins (Active; Incarcerated) * Apovos (Active) * Fates (Active) * Muggins (Active) * Huggins (Active) * Chrovos (Active; Incarcerated) Other Major Characters *Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank "Doc" DuFresne (Active) *V.I.C. (KIA) *Andrew D. "Andy" Kaboom (MIA, betrayed Blue Team) *Grunts (KIA) *Alien (KIA) *Smith (KIA) *Siris (Unknown) Minor Characters *Francisco Montegue Zanzibar (Inactive) *Robot Number 2 (Destroyed) *Yellow Church (Active, somewhere in the past) *Green Alien (MIA) *Jenkins (Active) *Religious Aliens (KIA) *Jones II (KIA) *Huragok (MIA) *Dropship Pilot (KIA) *Ruben Lozano (KIA) *Gabriel Lozano (KIA) *Spencer Porkensenson (Active) *Kohan Wooter (Active) Epsilon-Doubles *Frank "Doc" DuFresne (ε) (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) *Vic (ε) (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) *Andy (ε) (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) *Grunts (ε) (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) *Informant Guy (Inactive, inside Epsilon unit) Non-Canon *French Pilot *Ralph *Recon Soldier *Lawyerbot 9000 *Wiz *Boomstick Category:Red vs. Blue Characters